Lindsay
by WhiskersAndMazes
Summary: Set in the modern world, not the Glade. Only thing taken from TMR is the characters. The character of Emma in my other fanfictions is also present in this one. Told through the eyes of Minho, when he and his friends are young adults. Minho has always been the third wheel in his best friends' (Newt and Emma) relationship, but then he meets Lindsay at their wedding...
1. Prologue

I suppose it all started when Newt proposed to Emma. That was the moment that changed everything. That's when I started feeling like I didn't belong. That's when I started feeling like the third wheel. Everything got worse from that moment. Not for them of course, they were happy. But I wasn't. I mean I was happy for them, but I wasn't happy… it's hard to describe. You know what I mean, right? How it feels, being happy for someone but not being happy for you? Maybe not. So yeah, things got complicated when Newt dropped down to one knee and asked Emma to marry him, and she said yes. But I'm glad it happened. Because if that hadn't happened, I would never have met Lindsay.


	2. Chapter 1

_March 23rd 2013_

I sat in the coffee shop tapping my feet to the beat of the music blasting through my headphones. I drummed my fingers on the wooden table in time with the rhythm. I felt at peace when I was listening to music, it was like my own little way to escape reality for a few minutes. I looked around the coffee shop. Only a few other people sitting on stools around the the small, circular tables. Harry was behind the counter as usual, long brown hair tied up in a ponytail while he put new pastries in the display and dusted off the cappuccino machine. Same as always. I liked things that stayed the same. I'd never been to fond of change. All of a sudden there were two people standing right in front of me. A girl and a guy, both about my age. The guy was quite tall and lean and had blonde hair with a hint of brown that flopped in front of his dark brown eyes. The girl was rather short, she was skinny but she did have a few curves. She had messy, wavy blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. Her big blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. I pulled my headphones out of my ears and smiled at my two best friends.

'Hey Newt, hey Emma,' I said.

'Hey Minho,' Newt sat down across from me and clapped me on the shoulder.

Emma just stood there, beaming. She looked so excited I thought she was going to burst.

'You okay, Emma?' I chuckled.

She glanced at Newt, and he laughed.

'Go ahead and tell him, Emmy,' he grinned lovingly at her.

Emma took a deep breath and then put her hand in front of her face, her ring finger pointing upwards. For a second I thought she was flipping me the finger. Then I realised she was showing me something. A small, elegant diamond ring. My mouth hung open.

'We're engaged!' She squealed.

She sat down next to Newt and hugged him, still smiling hugely at me. Newt had a massive grin on his face too.

'Holy shit!' I exclaimed, still gaping at them.

I can't exactly say I was surprised. Newt and Emma had been dating for four years, I knew it would happen eventually. However Newt and I were twenty-two and Emma was twenty-one. They just seemed so young… it was hard to believe their relationship was so serious. But I'd seen them together, and I knew they were very much in love.

'That's great!' I said, pulling myself together.

'It is, isn't it?' Emma giggled and pecked Newt lightly on the lips.

'Dude, why didn't you tell me you were gonna propose?' I slapped Newt playfully on the head.

'Well, I didn't really plan it. It's just I was walking by this restaurant and I saw this guy proposing to his girlfriend, and they both looked so happy. And I thought, I'm ready to do that with my Emmy. So I picked up a ring, went over to our apartment, she opened the door and I just… proposed!' Newt told me.

That didn't sound very romantic.

'It was so romantic!' Emma gushed.

But it worked on Emma.

I got up from my seat and they got up from theirs. I pulled them both into an embrace.

'Thanks for being cool,' Newt whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

Newt and I had been best friends since we were four years old. We met Emma in high school. Newt and I both had huge crushes on her. Okay maybe not crushes. I was head over heels in love with her. I asked her out and she turned me down. Then she and Newt got together and Newt and I had a falling out. Eventually I just told myself to get over it and be happy for them. Emma became my friend, and I hadn't had feelings for her since. But I've always felt just a little bit awkward about Newt and Emma's relationship. I was kinda bummed when they moved in together, and when I walked in on them having sex (okay, that was a LOT awkward) and now this. They're getting married. But hey, I'm cool with it, right?

'I can't believe you're actually getting married!' I tell them.

'I know, right? I feel like such a grown-up,' Emma laughed and put on her best grown-up face.

Newt kissed her on the cheek and tucked her hair behind her ears. Emma blushed and smiled. They were a very cute couple, really.

Emma and Newt invited me back to their place, and by the time we got there Emma had all the wedding details planned. Newt gave her a high five.

'Awesome, I didn't have to do any of the planning!' He chuckled as he unlocked the door.

'I just need to go to the toilet, guys,' I said and headed for their bathroom.

'Dude, you use that bloody thing more than we do!' Newt shook his head.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked into their bathroom.  
When I came out Newt and Emma were sitting on their weathered brown couch, Emma somehow looking even more excited than before. Newt turned around and looked at me.

'We're getting married on May 23rd!' He said.

'May 23rd? That's only two months from now!'

'We just figured, why wait?' Emma piped up.

I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my head. Two months to plan a wedding? Are they crazy? I faked a smile for their sake.

'Perfect! I'll be there in a real fancy suit,' I winked at them.

They both grinned at each other, and then at me.

'I'm going to call Teresa and see if she'll come wedding dress shopping with me,' Emma said.

Before we met Emma Newt and I used to hang out with this guy Thomas all the time, but then he got a girlfriend (Teresa) and totally ditched us to be with her all the time. When we met Emma she suggested we just get to know the girl, and then we could all be friends. So Newt, Emma and I became friends with Teresa. Well, more Emma than anyone else.

Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket and went into another room to talk to Teresa, leaving Newt and I alone. I plonked myself down next to him on the couch.

'Hey, man, are you okay with all this?' Newt asked me quietly.

'What? Yeah of course! Really, I'm so happy for you guys,' I told him and patted him on the shoulder.

He looked relieved.

'Listen… Minho…' he looked down at the floor.

'Yeah?'

He looks back up at me.

'Will you be my best man?'

A smile broke out on my face.

'Hell yes, dude! Definitely! I'm gonna need an even fancier suit now…'


	3. Chapter 2

_May 23rd 2013_

The last couple of months had been really shitty. Newt and Emma had been so busy with all the wedding stuff, and they seemed to have gotten so much closer. I was constantly feeling like the odd one out. But now it was the day of the wedding. I stood in my best-man-tux looking at their wedding venue. They'd chosen (to be fair, Emma had chosen) a beautiful little garden right near our favourite coffee shop. There were small white chairs facing a white archway with blue ribbons where the priest and Newt, looking rather scared, already stood. Newt had decided he didn't want to have a big grand entrance walking down the aisle with his parents right before Emma because he didn't want to steal any attention from her. I thought it was stupid, but Emma thought it was sweet. A small piano was next to the archway. People were milling around the seats, chattering excitedly. There weren't that many guests. Mostly just family and a few close friends. I turned around and saw Thomas standing behind me. Thomas was Newt's only other groomsman.

'We're about to walk down the aisle, come on,' Thomas gestured for me to follow him.

He took me to this little gazebo where Emma, Lizzy (Newt's sister and Emma's maid of honour) and Teresa stood. Emma looked absolutely stunning in a long, white, tule wedding dress with a pale blue ribbon wrapped around her waist. A thin veil with little flowers lining the edges hung in front of her perfectly made up face, and her hair was actually neat for once, done up in an elegant up-do. She clutched a large bouquet of pale blue carnations tightly. Lizzy and Teresa wore long silk dresses the same colour as Emma's ribbon and bouquet, and each carried a small bouquet of white carnations.

'You all look fabulous,' I told them, 'but obviously not as fabulous as me.'

'God forbid,' Lizzy rolled her eyes and shook her head. Her golden curls jiggled around as she did.

'No one is as fabulous as you, Minho,' Teresa laughed. Her long black hair had been straightened and her makeup made her blue eyes really pop.

'Of course not,' I said. 'You ready, Emma?'

Emma took a deep breath and nodded. She looked really nervous. I rubbed her back comfortingly.

'You're going to go great, honey,' Lizzy assured her. Emma nodded again.

'So how do we know when we're supposed to walk down the aisle?' Thomas asked.

As if on cue, we heard a tinkling melody. I saw someone had sat down at the piano and had begun playing it.

'I think now!' Teresa said.

Thomas kissed her on the cheek and Teresa grabbed his arm. They began their descent down the aisle.

Next was Lizzy and I. She placed her hand on my arm and we started walking down.

'Emma looks beautiful, doesn't she?' She whispered in my ear.

'Yeah. She does,' I agreed.

We kept walking until we reached Newt and the priest, then we split up. Lizzy going left to stand next to Teresa, me going right to stand next to Thomas.

'How is she?' Newt muttered as I passed him.

'Great,' I told him, then stood next to Thomas.

The piano music suddenly changed to 'Here Comes The Bride' and everyone rose from their seats. Emma came into view, gripping her father's hand tightly.

Where did her father come from? I didn't see him in the gazebo. I was too busy looking at the girls. Emma looked from side to side, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes then fell on Newt, and her face broke out in a massive smile. I looked over at Newt, he wore the same expression.

Finally Emma reached us, kissed her father lightly on the cheek, and came to stand in front of Newt.

'I love you, Emmy,' Newt whispered so quietly only I (and probably the priest) could hear.

'I love you too, Newt,' Emma whispered back. 'That's why I'm marrying you.'

Then Emma and Newt's wedding began.


	4. Chapter 3

Lots of crying and a couple of I do's later, I sat down at a large round table at the reception, watching Newt, Emma, and almost everyone else dance joyfully to a bouncy song the band was playing. I looked around. I was pretty much the only person still in their seat. Or so I thought.

'Yeah, I'm not much of a dancing queen either.

I jumped at the sound of a woman's voice right behind me. I turned around, and I saw her. She had really long, straight, jet black hair that stopped at her hips. She had olive skin and was wearing a sparkling midnight blue dress that fit her lean body perfectly. She sat down in the chair next to me, her red lips in a grin. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. The thing that stood out most to me were her eyes. An emerald colour so bright they looked almost unnatural. Almost.

'I'm Lindsay,' she said.

'Minho,' I said back.

She held out her dainty hand and I shook it.

'So how do you know the happy couple?' She raised her perfect eyebrows.

'Best friends with both of 'em,' I said casually, definitely not bringing up the Emma stuff. 'What about you?'

She laughed lightly. 'Well, I don't really. But that's my little brother up there,' she pointed to the wedding singer. 'This is his first gig, he wanted someone to be there to watch him. I asked Emma first, and she said it was cool.'

I nodded. There was something about this girl that I really, really liked.

'Anyway, I came over here because you looked upset,' she lowered her voice a little. 'Are you alright?'

For a moment all I wanted to do was tell her everything, let out everything that had been bothering me. Tell her about how I felt like I was losing my two best friends, tell her how hard it was to see the girl I used to love get married. I felt a lump in my throat start to form. I swallowed and hastily shook my head.

'No, no. Nothing's wrong,' I croaked.

Lindsay rolled her eyes.

'Not very convincing, but I don't like to pry,' she smiled slightly.

'You don't like to pry, you don't like to dance… there's not very much you enjoy, is there?' I smirked.

She smirked back.

'Oh, there's lots I enjoy, Minho,' she looked into my eyes, then held out her hand. 'Come and see.'

I looked back at Newt and Emma, who were gazing into each other's eyes whilst slow-dancing. They wouldn't miss me. I took Lindsay's hand, and we both stood up. She dragged me through the maze of tables and chairs and out the door we'd come in through. I noticed her shiver in the cool evening air.

'Here,' I take off my jacket, 'have this.'

I draped the jacket around her shoulders. It would've made any other woman look ridiculous, but somehow Lindsay looked even prettier inside it. She smiled up at me.

'Thank you.'

'No prolbem,' I mumbled, 'I - I mean problem.'

She chuckled, and I mentally slapped myself for acting like such a dumbass. We kept walking until we stood in the very garden Newt and Emma had gotten married.

'Why have you taken me here?' I asked Lindsay.

She shrugged. 'I dunno, I just got the sense you'd feel a lot better away from them.'

'By them you mean…'

She looked at me as if trying to read me.

'Your best friend and the girl you used to love,' she said cautiously.

'She's not the-' I stopped myself. Why deny something that's true? 'Yeah,' I muttered. 'Thank you, Lindsay.'

She grinned at me, a beautiful sight. All of a sudden Newt and Emma seemed so far away. Lindsay surprised me with what she said next.

'Do you wanna dance?' She asked.

I laughed. 'I thought you weren't much of a dancing queen? That you didn't like dancing?' I raised my eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes again.

'I have a feeling I'm gonna like dancing with you,' Lindsay said matter-of-factly.

I felt my cheeks go hot, then stepped towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She placed her hands lightly on my shoulders. We began to sway from side to side. I spun her around and she laughed delightedly.

'You're a good dancer, Minho,' she told me with a smile.

'Only when I'm with you,' I replied, 'Dancing Queen.'

I gave myself another mental slap. That was literally the most stupid thing I had ever said in my entire life.

Astonishingly, Lindsay blushed. She liked it? She suddenly stopped dancing. Her hands slid up onto my cheeks. She looked deep into my eyes. Then she closed hers and parted her lips slightly. I did the same, and our mouths collided. A warm, tingly feeling spread all through my body. And as of that moment I knew, Lindsay was the girl for me.


	5. Chapter 4

_May 30th 2013_

'Welcome back!' I called out as Newt and Emma came running up to me at the airport when they boarded off their plane from Fiji. 'How was the honeymoon?'

They were both smiling ear to ear and holding hands. Emma's hair was done in little braids and Newt had a funny necklace on. I had to admit, they looked really cute.

'It was amazing!' Emma sighed. She stood on her tiptoes and pecked Newt on the cheek. Newt turned around to face her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

'I don't wanna see that, dude,' I laughed.

'Sorry, man,' Newt rolled his eyes and put his arm around Emma.

They were silent for a couple of seconds, and the question I had been wanting to ask all week blurted out of me.

'Do you know a girl called Lindsay who was your wedding singer's sister?' I asked.

Newt and Emma looked at each other, confused.

'Um, no,' Emma said quietly.

I could practically feel my heart sinking. That night with Lindsay had been like a dream, and I'd been so caught up in the moment that when she left I hadn't asked for her number or anything.

'Why?' Newt asked me.

'I… uh…' I shuffled around on my feet nervously.

'You hooked up!' Newt gasped.

I blushed, embarrassed.

'Shut up,' I snapped.

'He hooked up!' Newt said again, this time to Emma. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

'So you met a girl at our wedding?' Emma smiled at me.

That was a nicer way of putting it. I glared at Newt.

'Yeah, pretty much.'

'And you don't have her number?'

'No.'

'Typical,' Emma rolled her eyes again.

'What's that supposed to mean?' I said, kind of offended.

She grinned. 'Nothing.'

Newt was beaming at me, his eyes lit up with glee.

'Newt, it isn't funny!' I said to him, annoyed.

'Oh it's bloody funny, Minho,' Newt laughed.

I glared at him again then turned back to Emma.

'So you really don't know her? Dark hair, olive skin, green eyes?'

'Hmmm… oh! Was she the really overdressed tall one?' Emma asked.

I thought my description was a bit better, but I'd take what I could get.

'Yeah, yeah she was!' I said hopefully.

'I do remember her, but I don't have her number,' Emma said. 'Fortunately I have her brother's.'

Emma dug around in her purse and pulled out a small white card. She showed it to me, it was Lindsay's brother's business card. I felt a smile creep onto myself. I lifted Emma up and spun her around.

'YES! Thank you so much!' I cried.

'No problem,' she chuckled as I lowered her to the floor.


	6. Chapter 5

After I dropped Newt and Emma home, I went back to my apartment and called Lindsay's brother.

'Hello, Max Walker from Max Walker Music here. How can I help you?' A scratchy voice said on the other side.

'Hey, Max. Look - I was at the wedding you sang at a week ago… Newt and Emma? Remember them? Anyway I met your sister and I wanted to contact her so Emma gave me this number and…'

'Hold up - you called to get across to my sister?'

'Um… yeah.'

'Typical. Hold on.'

Why was everyone saying typical to me today? I heard distant yelling on the line.

'LINDSAY! THERE'S A GUY ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!'

'GIVE ME A SECOND!'

My heart skipped a beat. That was Lindsay's voice.

Shuffling on the other side.

'Okay, here she is.'

I held my breath.

'Who may this be?' I heard Lindsay say.

I smiled to myself.

'It's Minho.'

Silence.

'Hey,' she said quietly. Then she laughed. 'Oh I'm so glad you called!'

'I can't believe I didn't get your number!' I laughed with her. 'Luckily Emma had your brother's business card.'

'Right, Emma,' Lindsay muttered. 'Minho - how do you feel about her? I saw the way you were looking at her at the wedding…'

'Oh - no, no,' I shook my head even though I knew she couldn't see me. 'Trust me, I don't feel anything for Emma anymore.'

It was true. Lindsay had made it true. As soon as I'd seen her she'd driven all romantic feelings for Emma right out of my brain.

'Okay,' Lindsay replied.

We were quiet for a second or two.

'I really like you, Lindsay,' I admitted. 'I really want to see you again.'

'I really like you too, Minho.'

Then she gave me her own phone number, and we hung up. I called her one second later.


	7. Chapter 6

_July 5th 2013_

The past month or so had been absolutely incredible. Why? I was with Lindsay. It was like all my life a piece of me was missing, and I felt like I had found that piece with Lindsay. She completed me. I found I didn't care about Newt and Emma anymore (well I still cared _for_ them but I didn't care… you know what I mean) now that I'd found my soul mate. Our relationship had been so perfect I thought it would never end. But my little slice of heaven didn't last long, because I had a whacky thought.

'I'm gonna propose to Lindsay,' I said.

Newt dropped the paper he was reading abruptly on the kitchen table and looked at me with wide eyes. Then he threw his head back and started laughing.

'You are mad,' he told me in between giggles.

'No! I'm not mad! Look I know it's been barely over a month…'

'Well if you know that then why in the name of bloody hell are you thinking of proposing?' Newt said in a high pitched voice.

'It just… it just feels right, man,' I shrugged. 'You and Emma were only engaged for two months.'

'Dude that's completely different! Emma and I had known each other since high school! You've only known this chic for…'

'Don't call her that,' I snapped.

Newt rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed.

'Alright - you've only known _Queen Lindsay_ for just over a month. Don't push it, you'll only scare her,' Newt lowered his voice.

Of course, I didn't listen to a word Newt said.

'You didn't listen to a word I just said did you?'

'No.'

Newt raised his hands in surrender.

'Okay, man. Remember I warned you.'

I eyed Newt suspiciously. It wasn't at all like my stubborn, protective friend to give up this easily.

'Really?' I asked.

'No, Minho! What is the matter with you? You're going to ruin your relationship with her!' Newt slammed his hands down on the table, then winced at the noise and looked towards the bedroom (we were in Newt and Emma's apartment), Emma had been really sick lately and was asleep.

I shrugged again.

'I don't care what you think. I've always taken your advice on shit like this but now - I think I'm ready to make my own decisions, thank you very much.'

And with that I stormed out the door to find an engagement ring to put on Lindsay's finger.

 _One proposal later…_

Lindsay looked at me incredulously.

'Minho, are you serious right now?'

Not really the reaction I was hoping for. I got up from my position on one knee and closed the ring box.

She sighed in relief.

'Oh, it was a joke. Minho you know I usually love your sense of humour but that really wasn't funny,' she giggled nervously.

I shook my head slightly.

'It wasn't a joke,' she whispered.

She sank back down into her seat, clutching her chest in shock. Everybody was looking at us. In hindsight, proposing at a popular restaurant probably wasn't the best idea. I sat down across from her, I could feel my heart beating recklessly in my chest. I looked at her worriedly.

'Minho, I'm not ready to make that kind of commitment. I mean we don't even live together yet!' She said quietly.

'Okay, okay… do you want to move in together?'

She stared at me with wide eyes.

Yet another mental slap.

'Minho… this relationship is moving too fast,' she muttered.

That's not good.

'We need to slow down. I need some time to breathe,' she took a deep breath, and I found myself hoping that was her time to breathe. That she'd chuckle and smirk and wrap her arms around me. That she'd plant a kiss on my lips.

But she didn't do any of those things. She simply stood up and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

Everybody in the restaurant looked at me for a long moment. Then I found my senses and sprinted out. When I barged out the door she was already gone. I slumped down on the sidewalk and looked at the small box containing the ring in my hands. I yelled and threw it across the road. Then I just started sobbing.

'Minho?'

I looked up and saw a blurry face looking down at me. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and looked again. Long golden curls, worried brown eyes. Lizzy was standing there. She sat down on the pavement next to me, which looked like a bit of a challenge for her in her pale blue skinny jeans. She pushed my hair away from my face softly.

'Minho, what happened? I just bumped into Lindsay and she looked on the verge of tears,' Lizzy said quietly.

I wiped my eyes hastily.

'We, uh, might have broken up? I don't know… she said she needed time to breathe,' I heard my voice crack on the last word, and I willed myself not so start crying again.

'Oh, Minho,' Lizzy whispered.

She gave me a light kiss on the cheek, then looked straight into my eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I was kissing her. Softly at first, then harder. I put my hands in her hair and she put hers in mine. I put all my emotions into that one kiss. But then she broke away. We both gasped for air.

'No, Minho this is wrong. You just broke - I mean, Lindsay just left. You're just vulnerable. I'm sorry, I can't do this,' Lizzy muttered as she got to her feet. 'You don't know how long I've been dying to do that. But I can't. It's not right,' she patted me awkwardly on my head, then headed off down the street. I thought I saw her wipe her eyes as she walked away.

I was in a daze. So many things had just happened in such a short period of time. I counted them off on my fingers. 1. I had proposed to Lindsay and she'd rejected me. 2. Lindsay had said she needed time to breathe and left me alone. 3. I had ended up crying on the sidewalk outside our favourite restaurant. 4. Lizzy and I had kissed. 5. Lizzy had said she'd wanted to kiss me for a long time, then walked off.

I stood up shakily and started walking in no particular direction.

'I'm so messed up,' I mumbled to myself as I walked.

After lots of moping around the streets I found myself back in Newt and Emma's apartment. I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose with it. I went to throw it in the bin.

'Minho, if you care about me at all, you will not open that bin.'  
I jumped when I saw Emma standing right next to me. Her hair was messier than usual. Her blue eyes wide with fear. Her face pale. She looked on the verge of tears. I could practically feel all my thoughts of Lindsay and Lizzy fly out of my brain. Emma needed me.  
'Where's Newt?' I asked.

'He went out for groceries. Minho please - promise me you will not open that bin,' her voice cracked.

'Okay, okay, I won't open the bin,' I said.

'Good,' she whispered, then walked away.

I just had to do it. I opened the bin.

There was a pregnancy test in there.

And it was positive.


	9. Chapter 8

'You opened the bin, didn't you?' Emma called out.

I remained silent. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

'Emma?' I said quietly. 'Are you pregnant?'

I heard a sniffle. I walked into the living room where Emma was sitting with her head in her hands.

'Does Newt - ?'

'No, he doesn't know. Yet,' she looked up and I saw that she was crying. 'Please don't tell him.'

'I promise I won't,' I said, and I meant it.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

'Why are you so upset?' I asked, 'Newt will be so happy.'

'I don't know… I just… I'm not ready, Minho!' Emma cried.

I pulled her up into a hug.

'Shhhh,' I told her, 'it's going to be okay.'

She took a deep breath, just like Lindsay had only a little while earlier.

'I'm sorry about Lindsay,' she murmured.

'How did you know?'

'Newt told me what you were going to do. That was suicide, Minho,' she laughed a watery laugh.

'She said she needed time to breathe,' I told her. 'So we're not broken up, right?'

Emma looked up at me.

'No, of course not,' she said.

I could tell she was lying. But I pushed all thoughts of Lindsay aside for the moment, there were more important things to think about.


	10. Chapter 9

_July 6th 2013_

I looked out the window of my apartment at the falling rain miserably. I felt as if Lindsay had ripped my heart right out of my chest. I clicked my phone on for the millionth time, praying to see a message from her. No such luck. I needed some air, so I grabbed my jacket and headed outside.

I was so numb I barely even felt the raindrops harshly pelting down on me as I walked aimlessly through the streets. In hindsight, I thought, an umbrella would have been a good idea. Suddenly I was stopped in my tracks because someone stood right in front of me. I looked at them.

'Lizzy?' I said weakly.

Her brown eyes looked sad, her curls darkened by the rain and dripping wet. Her light pink blouse hung loosely off her. She'd obviously forgotten an umbrella too.

'What are you doing?' I asked her.

'Just… don't talk,' she told me.

She put both her hands on the back of my head and pulled me into her. We kissed for the second time.

But the kiss was empty.

I felt nothing stirring inside of me. I felt no eagerness to kiss her harder. Emptiness was all there was. Why? Because I had no feelings towards Lizzy. Then I felt guilty. Lizzy had made it fairly clear that she had feelings for me, and I was just using her to try and forget about Lindsay. That time it was me who pulled away.

'Sorry,' I mumbled.

Lizzy closed her eyes and sighed.

'No, don't apologise,' she said sadly. 'I always knew you never loved me.'

Man, this girl was deep.

She patted me on the cheek and then took off running, causing water to splash up around her as she ran through the puddles on the sidewalk.

I shook my head and turned around to go back home. I gasped at who I saw standing a few metres away.

Her long black hair stuck to her cheeks, her brilliant green eyes looked confused and hurt. Her long olive arms hung limply at her sides.

'Lindsay,' I said.

Then I realised what she just saw. My mouth dropped open. She scrunched up her face and started walking away.

'Lindsay!' I called out, that time louder.

She started running. Why were so many girls running away from me this morning? Luckily speed was one of my strengths, so I was able to catch up to her pretty quickly.

I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, so she was looking right at me. Her whole body was shaking with sobs, and even though it was still pouring rain I could tell there were tears streaming down her cheeks. I tucked her hair behind her ears and grabbed her face in both my hands.

'Lindsay, what you just saw…' I started, but she didn't seem to be listening to me. 'Lindsay?'

She let out a scream and smacked me in the face. Hard. Pain exploded through my cheek, and I stumbled back in surprise and grabbed it. It felt hot. I moaned in pain and looked back at her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was a little open. She looked down at her hand, as if she was in shock at what she just did. She swallowed and then she spoke.

'One second you're proposing to me, the next you're kissing random girls on the street? Minho, what is _wrong_ with you?' The hurt look in her eyes broke my heart. What _was_ wrong with me?

'Lindsay, there is nothing going on between Lizzy and I,' I assured her. 'I just…'

Lindsay stared at me for a long hard moment.

'That was Lizzy?' She whispered. 'Your girlfriend's friend, Lizzy? Your best friend's sister, Lizzy?'

'Well you said you needed time to breathe! I didn't think you were my girlfriend anymore! I thought we were broken up!' I said. But why did I say that? Was I trying to make an excuse? I knew what I did was over the line. I gave myself what seemed like the billionth mental slap.

I noticed it had stopped raining, so I could see Lindsay better. The hurt look in her eyes had turned to anger, her whole face contorted with rage.

'WELL WHY DON'T YOU GO KISS HER SOME MORE, MINHO? BECAUSE NOW WE _ARE_ BROKEN UP!' She yelled, then stormed off.

I should've chased her again. I should've convinced her she was the only girl I cared about. But me being the stupid person I am, I just stood there.


	11. Chapter 10

_September 2nd 2013_

I sat with Emma in hers and Newt's bedroom. I'd been at their apartment a lot since Lindsay and I broke up. Partly because I didn't want to be alone, partly to be there for Emma.

'I can't believe you still haven't told him,' I told her.

Emma sat cross-legged on the double pale blue bed, wearing one of Newt's jumpers and baggy grey tracksuit pants.

'I can't seem to find the right time,' she mumbled.

'Doesn't matter. Newt should know he's going to be a father,' I said.

It really was getting ridiculous. Emma was almost two months pregnant and she still hadn't told Newt.

'Look, I've known Newt since as long as I can remember,' I said quietly. 'I'm telling you he'll be nothing but happy.'

Emma took a deep breath and nodded.

'Okay, okay. I'm going to tell him soon.'

'Have you told anyone else?' I asked.

'Teresa,' she said. 'She thinks I should tell him too. I was going to tell Lizzy, but when I called her I think she was at a party or something because there was really loud music playing in the background.'

I nodded. Lizzy had moved to Hollywood last month. She had always wanted to be an actress and she had just gotten the role for a movie about a girl called Brie who is a geek at first and then becomes a superstar or something - some teeny rubbish like that. It was being filmed in Hollywood. We were all really happy for her. Also I was kind of glad she left, she'd been acting so weird since that kiss.

We heard a door open. Newt was home. I looked at Emma with an are-you-going-to-tell-him-now look and she responded with a no-freaking-way look. I shook my head, patted her shoulder and got up to talk to Newt. I walked through to the kitchen where Newt was standing behind the bench and looking down at it.

'You okay buddy?' I asked, sitting down on a red stool on the other side of the bench.

Newt looked me in the eyes, but I couldn't quite read his expression.

'She's starting to show,' he said softly.

I sighed. I didn't think Emma could hide it from Newt much longer.

'You know?'

'Of course I know,' Newt spat. 'I'm not a bloody idiot.'

'Hey, calm down man,' I said, Newt's face had gone bright red.

'Why won't she just tell me? What is she, scared of me? Thinks I'll yell at her? Thinks I'll take it badly?' Newt slammed his elbows down on the bench and put his head in his hands. 'I thought she knew me better than that.'

I sat silently. I didn't know what to say.

'I'm the father, right?' Newt raises his eyebrows.

That was my moment to talk.

'Wha- of course you're the father!' I blurt out. 'How could you think for a second that you're not?'

'Maybe because she's not telling me I'm the bloody father, Minho!' Newt raised his voice. I told him to be quiet, Emma could be listening in.

Newt shook his head, and tears started flowing down his cheeks. I'd only ever seen Newt cry twice before. Once when we were six and Lizzy broke his favourite toy truck, and once when we were twelve and he broke his collarbone. But this was a different sort of crying. He was in a different kind of pain.

I got up from my seat and gave him an awkward hug. I couldn't think of anything else to do. He slapped me on the back after a while and broke away.

'You should confront her, Newt,' I told him.

'I want to see if she tells me first.'

'Newt, she's absolutely terrified. And she's just worried that you're going to be terrified too. You need to make the first move. If you go up to her, tell her you know, tell her you're happy, that would be so good for her,' I assured him. 'You are happy right?'

'Oh yeah, yeah I'm happy. Not happy that she's hiding it, but happy all the same,' Newt offered me a weak smile.

'Go tell her now,' I suggested.

Newt nodded, wiped away his tears and took off towards his and Emma's room. Thank God, they were finally sorting this out.

Then for some random reason, I thought of Lindsay. I hadn't thought of Lindsay in a while. With a pang I realised how much I missed her. I sat back down and pictured her perfect face in my mind.

'Please come back to me, Lindsay,' I whispered to no one.


	12. Chapter 11

_April 8th 2014_

'Those will be ten dollars, thanks.'

I stood at the counter in the hospital gift shop, holding a bunch of multicoloured flowers. I put the flowers down on the counter and dug around in my pocket for my wallet. I found it and pulled out a ten dollar note and handed it to the plump lady behind the counter. She snatched it out of my hands.

'Would you like a bag?' She asked in a gruff voice.

'Nah that's okay, thank you,' I put my wallet back and grabbed the flowers. Then I headed back to Emma's room. When I got there she was keeled forwards in her bed clutching her bulging stomach and breathing heavily. Newt had his arms around and talking to her in a soothing voice. I stood in the doorway for a while until Emma let out a sigh of relief and collapsed back down on her hospital bed. Newt turned around on his chair and smiled at me.

'Hey Minho,' he said.

'Hey,' Emma panted.

'Hi guys. Brought you some flowers, Emma,' I walked over and put the flowers in a vase on a table next to her bed.

'Thanks,' she mumbled, and gave me a small smile.

Newt gave me an appreciating look and then turned his attention back to Emma, stroking her forehead and tucking her hair behind her ears.

'Not long to go, Emmy,' he told her.

She nodded. Her face was covered in sweat and her hair was falling out of her messy bun. She stroked the massive bump of her belly sticking up under the pink sheets.

'He'll be here soon,' she muttered.

'Still sticking with boy?' I chuckled.

'Yep. I want my five bucks,' she laughed.

Emma and I had made a bet about a month ago of the gender of the baby. Newt and Emma had told the doctor they wanted it to be a surprise. Emma thought it would be a boy, I thought it would be a girl, and Newt was impartial. Or so he said. Anyway I told Emma that if the baby was a boy I would give her five dollars (I didn't have much money) and she had taken the bet (she didn't have much money either).

'Oh, Newt, another contraction's coming,' Emma warned, and she started breathing heavily again.

'I'll come back in a bit,' I said, even though they weren't paying attention to me anymore. I let myself out.

I stepped out into the hall and saw Thomas and Teresa there.

'I wouldn't go in there now guys,' I told them, and they nodded.

I walked past them and headed back towards the waiting room, where I had been spending most of my time since Emma went into labour fourteen hours (yes, fourteen hours) ago. I plonked myself down in one of the hard blue seats and looked around. My breath caught when I saw someone sitting in a chair not too far away from me. I almost fell out of my chair.

'Lindsay,' I whispered.

I hadn't seen her for months. Almost a year now. I'd forgotten how incredibly beautiful she was. Her jet black hair was tied back in a low ponytail, she had big gold earrings dangling from her ears, her thin hands were folded in her lap. She wore a green peasant blouse that matched her eyes, and navy jeans. She was looking around the room whilst tapping her foot on the floor and playing with her long manicured fingernails absent-mindedly. Then her stunning green eyes fell on me. Her foot stopped tapping. She stopped playing with her fingernails. Her red lips parted slightly, her mouth hanging open in shock. Without even thinking I stood up, and she did the same. We started walking towards each other. Her shoes made little clicking sounds on the floor with every step. We got to a point where our noses were almost touching.

'Lindsay,' I said again.

'Minho,' she murmured.

Then I pulled her towards me and before I knew what was happening, we were kissing. I was only vaguely aware of the fact that we were in a public hospital waiting room. After too short a time she pulled away from me.

'We shouldn't be doing this here,' she said softly.

'Mmmkay,' I agreed.

We were getting a few odd stares from people, but I didn't really care. We went and sat down in two chairs right in the corner of the room.

'H-how have you been?' Lindsay stammered.


	13. Chapter 12

'Alright,' I said, 'Not great. I haven't been with you.'

She nodded, 'I feel the same way.'

I grazed my hand along her warm cheek, she grinned. I was finding it hard to believe that I wasn't dreaming.

'Why are you here?' I asked her.

'Oh, my sister's getting her lips done _again_ ,' Lindsay rolled her eyes. 'What about you?'

'Emma's having the baby,' I said casually.

Lindsay's eyes almost popped out of her head. I'd forgotten she didn't know about Emma and Newt.

'Emma's having a baby?' She squeaked.

I laughed and nodded.

'Wow, that was sudden,' she chuckled.

'Tell me about it!'

We laughed together, and it was the best I'd felt for months.

'I'm sorry, Lindsay. I was an absolute idiot before. Proposing to you, kissing Lizzy - which by the way really did mean nothing - I'm so sorry. So sorry.'

Lindsay rubbed my thigh. 'That's okay, Minho.'

My eyes widened. 'Really?'

'Really,' she said.

I let out a huge sigh of relief.

'I was actually coming to forgive you when I saw you kissing Lizzy,' she said quietly. 'But then, you know, you were kissing Lizzy!'

'I know, I know. Again, very sorry,' I said. 'So… um… do you think… maybe we could get back together?'

Lindsay was quiet for a long time.

'I love you, Minho,' she finally said.

'I love you too, Lindsay.'

'Yes, we can get back together.'

I pulled her into a tight embrace. I felt like a huge hole in my heart had been filled.

'I'm so glad,' I whispered in her ear.

'Me too,' she whispered back.

Just then Thomas and Teresa came running into the room. I broke away from Lindsay, they looked flustered.

'What is it guys?' I asked.

'It's Emma - she's having the baby,' Teresa puffed.

'Whoa really? That's great!' I say excitedly.

'Yeah, we got sent out,' Thomas told me. 'So I guess all we do now is wait.'

'Okay,' I nodded.

Then Thomas and Teresa both looked at Lindsay.

'Lindsay?' They said in unison.

'I'm back!' Lindsay grinned.

Thomas, Teresa and Lindsay then got re-acquainted. Thomas and Teresa told her about how they got engaged a few months ago, Lindsay told us all about what she'd been up to lately. I was only partly listening though. Mostly because I was still in a daze that Lindsay was back. Partially because I was freaking out that Newt and Emma were about to be parents. About twenty minutes later, Newt came bounding into the room. Thomas, Teresa, Lindsay and I all stood up.

'You can come see him now,' Newt was grinning from ear to ear. He didn't even seem to notice Lindsay standing there.

'Him?' I raised my eyebrows.

'Yeah. Pay up, man.'

I rolled my eyes and then started following Newt back to Emma's room. I turned around and saw Lindsay sitting back down.

'You coming?' I asked.

'I'll come later,' she smiled. I nodded and kept walking.

When we got to Emma's room we walked in to see her cradling a tiny person wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms.

'Oh my God,' I breathed.

Emma looked up and gave us a big, warm smile.

'Meet Matthew,' she said softly.

Thomas, Teresa and I walked carefully over to Emma's bed to get a better look at her son. A cute little pink person, he was.

'Emma,' Teresa said tentatively. 'Can I…?'

'Oh, of course,' Emma nodded, and handed Matthew over. Teresa rocked him gently in her arms, and tears filled her eyes. She looked at Thomas wistfully.

'Not yet,' he said firmly. We all laughed. Thomas and Newt both huddled around Teresa and Matthew, and I sat down on the edge of Emma's bed.

'How are you feeling?' I asked.

'Tired,' she yawned. 'But good tired.'

I smiled at her. 'Mother tired.'

'Mother tired,' she agreed.

I pulled out five dollars from my wallet.

'Here you go,' I said.

She took it and chuckled.

'I deserve more than _that_.'

'You do. But I can't be bothered giving it to you.'

We laughed again.

'You probably don't care about this right now,' I said, 'but Lindsay's back.'

Her eyes widened. 'Really? That's great, Minho! Just because I have a child doesn't mean I don't care about my romantically challenged friend's love life.'

She smirked, and I stuck my tongue out like a little kid at her.


	14. Epilogue

_May 23rd 2016_

It's Newt and Emma's third wedding anniversary. Three years since I met Lindsay. Matthew's almost two, and he looks just like Newt - but he has Emma's eyes. Lizzy's a famous Hollywood actress. Thomas and Teresa are married. And Lindsay and I are engaged. Life is good.

..

Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfiction! This one has a MUCH better ending than my others haha! I hope you enjoyed it, leave a review please! xx


End file.
